Prolog dari Hujan
by abrokenrain
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta dua orang yang tak saling mengenal; bersatu atas nama Tuhan; kemudian hujan yang tak kunjung datang, akhirnya datang menyapa; JonginxSoojung; f(exo); dont like, dont read.


_**Disclaimer:** Only the plot. _

* * *

_Dear suamiku kelak,_

_Bagaimana cuaca di sana? Apa sama mendungnya dengan di sini?_

_Aku bahkan sampai bosan menatap mendung yang tak kunjung hujan._

_Aku rasa awan sedang mencoba tabah pada kesedihannya, sama sepertiku._

_Menjalani ketabahan, seringkali terlihat kelabu._

_Hei kamu, ya kamu suamiku kelak._

_Apa perjalananmu ke sini sudah semakin dekat?_

_Apa ujung keningku telah berhasil ditangkap matamu?_

_Aku rasa belum ya?_

_Tidak apa.. sepanjang apapun perjalanan, kelak kau pasti akan sampai._

_Seberapa semu penantianku, kelak pasti akan selesai.._

_Jagalah hatimu.._

_Agar aku masih sempat masuk ke dalamnya._

_Karena aku masih belajar mencintai, sebelum kau nyata kuhadapi._

_Yang tak sabar mencintaimu,_

_Istrimu kelak._

* * *

Kedua alisnya bertaut tatkala tinta biru yang baru saja ia torehkan di atas jurnalnya tiba-tiba meleber. Tes.. tes.. setitik demi setitik air langit mendatanginya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Ia lekas menutup jurnalnya yang berwarna kuning muda, mendekapnya dengan erat seolah-olah rintikan air langit tadi akan merebutnya. Kakinya dengan sigap berlari-lari kecil, mencari atap untuk berteduh. Masih didekapnya jurnal kuning itu namun sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, membingkai senyum tipis ketika matanya mendapati air langit kian gencar menyerbu tanah.

Hujan pun datang, seolah bersenandung lembut di telinganya seraya memanja indra penciumannya dengan bau tanah yang khas.

Setelah beberapa menit memandangi hujan, ia baru menyadari tempat apa yang menolongnya untuk berteduh kala itu. Adalah sebuah gedung serbaguna yang sudah tidak dipakai universitasnya. Pintunya menjulang, berwarna hitam keperakan dan karatan. Ingatannya langsung tertarik ke belakang, ketika ia masih menjadi mahasiswa baru kira-kira empat tahun yang lalu. Semua mahasiswa baru dikumpulkan di sini, dipelonco begini begitu kemudian saling berkenalan di ujung acara. Dulu gedung ini mampu menampung angkatannya walau keadaan di dalam sesak seperti pasar ikan. Namun tiga tahun belakangan, gedung ini tak mampu menampung gejolak mahasiswa baru yang bertambah dua hingga tiga kali lipat.

Helaan napas lembut meluncur di antara bibirnya, ia kembali memandangi hujan yang masih menggempur tanah. Nampaknya orang-orang yang tadi ada di taman sudah berada di tempat perlindungan masing-masing. Sedikit perasaan menyesal bergejolak di hatinya. Ia menundukkan kepala setelah melirik arloji di tangan kirinya kemudian bertanya-tanya. Kenapa ia tidak membawa payung seperti saran Choi Sulli? Entahlah, dia pikir hari itu hujan tidak akan muncul. Hanya gertak sambal lewat awan-awan hitam yang berarak menyelimuti bumi.

Tapi dugaannya salah. Hujan yang tak kunjung datang, akhirnya datang menyapa.

Tap.. tap.. tap.

Kepalanya terangkat, kedua matanya terpicing melihat sesosok lelaki yang berlari ke arahnya. Ah, tentu saja. Lelaki itu pasti sedang mencari tempat perlindungan dari air langit. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi sambil menatap arloji. Sesekali ia melirik lelaki yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, sibuk menepuk-nepuk pakaian yang basah.

Percuma saja.. itu sudah basah, batinnya.

Lelaki itu menoleh padanya, seolah mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan dalam pikirannya.

Untuk beberapa saat kedua mata mereka saling menyelam. Tidak ada kata yang terucap bahkan terlintas dalam pikirannya saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya lewat iris hitam lelaki itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah meminta maaf. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, namun memutuskan untuk membalas anggukan tadi dengan gerakan yang sama setelah menyelipkan helaian rambut panjangnya ke balik daun telinga. Kedua tangannya mendekap lebih erat jurnal kuningnya kemudian memalingkan pandangan, menatap hujan yang kian deras.

* * *

_**A/N:** Fiuhhh, setelah sekian LAMA hiatus dari dunia per-fanfiksi-an(?), author mencoba kembali dengan cerita begini. Banyaaaak fanfic terbengkalai huhuhu *sungkem* tahun-tahun lalu, author terkena webe akut level99. Jadi, kalau shortfic ini rada aneh bahasanya harap dimaklumi ToT *sungkem lagi* Oh iya btw, aku gak menyebutkan nama siapa2 di shortfic ini, tapi yg ada dalam otakku sih itu Kaistal. XDD _

_Anyway, surat untuk suamiku kelak yang di atas itu bukan karyaku. Aku menemukan mp3nya saja, dan sumber tulisannya dari blog falafu (Farah N. Fatimah) :)_

_Sebenernya aku berencana bikin full fic-nya, sudah ada gambaran endingnya seperti apa, tapi rasanya belum siap untuk kembali *digampar* Btw full fic-nya nanti terinspirasi dari kisah nyata hehe, tapi tapi.. aku trauma kena webe *dobel digampar*._


End file.
